


You Can Have My Everything

by Salamander



Series: Closer [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.2 Spoilers, Established Relationship, Hot Springs Fun Times, M/M, Massage, Scar Worship, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: Estinien vanishes before first light, as was his wont, but this time he has something special in mind for Gaius.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Closer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	You Can Have My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> While not ostensibly for Gaiustinien Week, I'm still claiming the 'toys' and 'fluff' prompts, so nyah!

Gaius awoke to an empty bed and he laughed under his breath. Of course Estinien would be gone. He supposed it was rather foolish of him to think otherwise, and yet he could not quite tamp down the disappointment that flared in his gut. 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rose anyway, stretching the aches from his body as he fumbled his way to the little kitchen. As his eyes focused, they caught on a scrap of paper, held down by a mostly-empty cup of coffee, now just dregs.

_ Meet me in Kugane anon, I have something you will enjoy. _

_ ~E _

Gaius picked up the coffee mug and tipped the dregs down the sink and rinsed it out before turning his full attention to the note, which had a ring of coffee staining one corner. Kugane, was it? It had been some time since he’d visited Othard, and though he had some memories of the Garlean Embassy in Kugane itself, he had never spent much time there for aught but a brief passing through.

And then the question remained of what, precisely, was the ‘something’ which Estinien promised he would enjoy. The man had not ceased to surprise him in the past with the depth of his ingenuity, and Gaius was certain this time would be no exception. 

Gaius pondered on that as he made himself fresh coffee - images of a naked Estinien wearing nothing but a dark blue ribbon twined around his dick; tied up in beautiful, intricate ropework; or just fresh from the shower, his skin glistening with water and his hair wet and free - all served to whet his appetite for the unexpected trip, and he began to think on the fastest way to get there from the Lochs.

Thankfully, the military staff around Ala Mhigo had been keeping his little flying machina safe and sheltered from the weather, so actually getting to Kugane would not prove troublesome. Even passing through crowds there would not pose any difficulty, as none there had seen his real countenance. 

All in all, it should prove to be an enlightening trip, as well as no doubt a pleasurable one, and Gaius smiled to himself as he sipped his coffee. 

\- - -

As Gaius touched down in Kugane proper, he came to a realisation. ‘Come to Kugane’, the note had said. And yet, Kugane itself was a large place, and he had not the slightest inkling of where Estinien may be, or even where he had in mind for meeting. 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, and then turned as a man wearing blue kimono approached. “Good day,” he said, pasting on a disarming smile, “how much would it be to safeguard my vehicle for a few days?”

“Good day to you, Ser. You would be looking at ten thousand gil per day to house such an airship, and an extra ten for refuelling and valet services. Would that be acceptable?”

“Ten thousand, you say? Very well.” Gaius reached inside his coat and pulled out the flat fold of leather which held his money. He slid out four five thousand notes, and then after a second thought, another two as well, and held them out to the man. “Two days, then. And the valeting, if you please. I may need to extend my stay, depending on my partner’s preference. Where should I look for you, if this is the case?”

The man took the money and it disappeared into the folds of his kimono. He gestured at the large building next to them. “I work within the Airship Landing. Simply visit there and ask for Nagatsuki, and I shall see you right.” He bowed politely and tucked both hands into his sleeves. “And what name should I take, for the paperwork?”

Gaius frowned. “Gaius Wyrmblood,” he replied, after a minuscule pause. 

“Wyrmblood?” Nagatsuki smiled broadly. “Any relation to the Azure Dragoon?”

“Not quite.” Gaius narrowed his eyes and then slipped out another ten thousand gil note. “This is for your silence on  _ that _ matter.”

“Very well.” The note joined its fellows in the depths of Nagatsuki’s kimono, and he bowed once more. “Thank you for your patronage, I bid you good day.”

“Mm,” Gaius replied, and watched with narrowed eyes as Nagatsuki retreated back into the building. He supposed that’s what came of not preparing aliases in advance; he could have fallen back on his old Shadowhunter identity, but something told him that name may stand out even more. Well, he would just have to deal with it. And if there was a hint of his treacherous stomach fluttering at the thought of sharing Estinien’s surname, well, he was certainly not going to be thinking about  _ that _ at any great length.

And now for a wild chocobo chase. He sighed, and made his way to the Shiokaze Hostelry. Perhaps there would be someone there who had seen Estinien - his striking silver hair and stern features stood out enough for him to be memorable, at least, and since he’d spent time here too, Gaius could only hope that more of the citizens may have seen him around in the last few days.

\- - -

No sooner had Gaius had ordered himself a cup of sake and got settled at the bar, than a small Au Ra girl appeared at his side, tugging on his sleeve.

“Excuse me Ser,” she said with a sweet smile, “Ser Estinien asked me to tell you that he’s waiting at Bokaisen Hot Springs, and to bring the junmaishu with you.”

Gaius looked down at the child and smiled slowly. “Did he, now? Well, thank you for letting me know, child.”

“He also says that you have to pay me double!”

He raised an eyebrow, but paused to swallow the small cup of warmed sake before responding. “I’m sure he did. Very well.” He pulled out the fold of notes once again and passed her five thousand gil, folded in half. “Make certain that you keep this well hidden, now, lest someone think to steal it from your pocket.”

The girl laughed. “Don’t worry Ser, ain’t no-one gonna steal from me.” She gave him a fierce growl and raised both fists in a fair attempt at a sparring pose, throwing a few tiny punches at the air.

“Aye, you’re a regular terror.” He tucked away his money once more, and waved at the barkeep. “Well, be off with you then.” 

The girl threw him a cheeky salute and then turned tail and ran, and Gaius shook his head with a fond smile. She was not so different from his own children, once upon a time… Ah, but down that road lay pain, so he shook the thoughts from his head and turned to the barkeep with a small smile. “I’ll take a full bottle of junmaishu to go, if you please.”

“Sure thing. You want it warmed before you go?”

“Hm, good question. Do the hot springs have capacity to warm sake?”

“Don’t think so. I’ll warm it for you, it’ll just be two minutes.” The bartender turned and plucked another bottle from the top shelf, setting it atop the small hot stones set over a little fire, specifically for warming sake. “This particular sake is our speciality, you know,” he said conversationally, leaning over the bar.

“Is it, now?” Gaius raised an eyebrow. “And I suppose the stuff from the top shelf is the finest variety you stock, too.”

The bartender laughed, not a hint of shame showing through. “I heard the girl say Ser Estinien requested it, and everyone knows it’s his favourite. I’d not shame you by sending you away with subpar product, Ser.”

“Aye, I’m sure you wouldn’t.” Gaius chuckled under his breath. It was shaping up to be quite the expensive trip. “Well, no matter. If it is Ser Estinien’s favourite, then top shelf it shall be. How much will that set me back, if you please.”

“Two thousand five hundred, plus fifty,” the bartender replied, as he reached under the bar for a small fabric bag, padded around the outside, no doubt to keep the heat in. He slid his hands into the potholder over his shoulder and deftly picked up the junmaishu from the hot stones and settled it into the bag, the padding surrounding it snugly. “There, that should do it. These bags are a small miracle, our alchemists managed to sew in some fire crystals which keep the contents all cosy and warm.”

Gaius handed over the gil and picked up the bag, a little gingerly. “A miracle indeed. I’ll be sure to return it afterwards.”

“No need, that’s what the fifty’s for. There’s two cups in the bottom, as well.” 

“Ah, I see. Very well then, thank you and good day.”

“See ya, enjoy the junmaishu.” The bartender gave Gaius a little wave then slung the potholder back over his shoulder and turned back to his work.

The bag wasn’t heavy, and after his brain got used to the slight dissonance of holding a heated bottle, it was easy enough to carry without having to worry about it getting cold in the short time it took to get to the hot springs.

He nodded at the bearded man behind the counter. “Good day. I’m told Ser Estinien is awaiting me,” Gaius said with a sidelong smile, “although I know not where he may be waiting.”

“Ah of course,” the man smiled back at him and checked the large open book atop the counter. “He’s awaiting you in the springs themselves, I believe he said he would be in the pool closest to the sea. That area is where the most pleasant view can be found,” he added as an afterthought, and then waved a hand towards the entrance. “There are towels and baskets for your clothes within, pray avail yourself of them.” He turned back to his books and began to make some marks with a brush. “Please also note that there is no naked bathing here in Kugane,” he said absently, not looking up from his work.

“Thank you.” Gaius walked through the wide entrance and came across the shelves full of baskets and robes, which he was thankful of, considering the fact that he did not customarily travel with a bathing suit. He began to strip down, folding his clothes neatly into one of the baskets, though he left his bandages intact. The blue and white patterned towel was large enough to be tied about his waist without issue, so Gaius left on his underthings and stowed away the basket of clothes. He picked up the bag of junmaishu, thankfully still warm, by the feel of it, and made his way through into the hot springs proper.

They were fairly empty, for the time of day, with just a few scattered people in small groups, and as he squinted through the rising steam, he could make out a familiar silhouette in the farthest pool, towards the edge as the owner had said.

Estinien turned his face up to Gaius as he approached, smiling warmly to see him. “You took your time,” he said by way of a greeting, eyes skirting over the length of Gaius’ body; taking in all the bandages and scars of him, as well as the heated bag. “Ah, I see you got my message then. The junmaishu, I presume?”

“Indeed I did. Out of curiosity,  _ did  _ you tell the girl to ask for double?”

Estinien barked out a short laugh. “I did not. I see that the street rats are just as enterprising in Kugane as they are in Ishgard.”

“So it would seem. No matter, the girl did her job well enough.” He looked down at Estinien, sitting with his back comfortably against the rocky wall of the spring. “You did not think to tell me to bring a bathing suit, I see.”

“Ah, that.” Estinien had the good grace to look slightly chagrined. “I had thought you may appreciate the surprise.”

“Hm, well I can’t say that I  _ don’t _ appreciate it.” Gaius allowed his gaze to linger along Estinien’s body; his long, shapely legs, those strong, heavily muscled thighs, the water and steam combining to make his cheeks a little flushed. “But I suspect the other patrons may not appreciate an eyeful of my nethers, if you catch my drift.”

Estinien cocked an eyebrow up at Gaius’ nethers, a smirk dancing upon his lips. “Nay, I’m jesting with you. Atop the area with the benches I left a bathing suit for you folded in one of the wooden buckets. If you bring it over, we can use the thing as a table before the sake grows cold.”

“Ah, priorities.” Gaius shot Estinien a grin before heading upwards to the paved area, where he did indeed find a shallow bucket with a pair of red shorts folded in the bottom. Gaius picked them up and hastened to the changing area, where he managed to make the switch. He added his underthings and the towel to the basket atop his clothes and then made haste back to Estinien with the bucket and sake in tow, slightly self-conscious about his scars, though the worst of them were hidden by his bandages, as ever.

“I do hope that junmaishu is still warm,” Estinien said by way of a greeting, and gave Gaius another approving once-over, taking in the tight fit of the swimming shorts he’d brought for him. 

“It should be, I was assured that these miraculous heated bags would do the trick.” Gaius set down the bucket upside down and placed the bag atop it, and then settled himself down in the spring next to Estinien, pressing their shoulders and thighs together as subtly as he could manage.

“Ah, he persuaded you to get one of those, did he?” Estinien grinned lopsidedly as Gaius opened the bag and pulled out the bottle and the pair of cups from the bottom.

“It didn’t take much persuading. I would not deign to show myself with cold sake, you understand.” Gaius was pleased to find that the bottle was still warm, and he poured them both a goodly amount into the small ceramic cups.

“Of course, you’d be laughed out of house and home.” Estinien picked up one of the cups and took an appreciative sniff. “I suppose you found out plenty of undesirable things about me during your time at the Hostelry.” 

“Not as much as you may think, your girl found me before I’d even wet my lips.” Gaius sipped at the junmaishu appreciatively. “Hmm, I can see why they recommend this stuff. It’s not bad at all.”

Estinien smiled as he drunk his first cup down in one smooth motion, and Gaius couldn’t help but track the swallow, admiring Estinien’s long, graceful neck. “It was my favourite, you know. When I worked in Kugane for a time.”

“So I was told,” Gaius replied, finishing his own cup. It really was smooth, and the heat from it being warmed was an excellent compliment to the rich taste. “I can taste the difference between this and the other stuff, I will admit, even though I don’t know sake so well.”

“Mm, indeed.” Estinien poured them both a second cup and picked up his again, swirling it around contemplatively. He leaned against Gaius, looking out to the horizon; the view only marred by the huge airship hovering in the sky. “I am full glad you decided to follow me here,” he said, quietly. “I wasn’t certain, for a time.”

Gaius chuckled under his breath. “Well, I may have had an easier time had you told me whereabouts in Kugane to find you, but I will admit that it only served to add to the thrill of the chase.”

“The chase, was it? Interesting.” Estinien sipped his junmaishu, resting his head on Gaius’ shoulder. “Well, though t’was not my intention, I am pleased that you got some enjoyment from it, at least. I imagine you were none too pleased to wake and find me missing.”

“It was somewhat reminiscent of our time on the road, aye,” Gaius mused, and pressed a kiss to the top of Estinien’s head. “But no matter, I am here now. Am I to assume that the hot springs and sake are the surprise you planned?”

Estinien glanced up at Gaius, eyes twinkling. “Nay, there is more to this than just the hot springs. You shall just have to exercise some of that famous patience of yours and wait to see.”

Gaius finished off his second cup, enjoying the slow burn of it spreading throughout his chest. “That, I can do,” he murmured, “though I do hope that your plans include a location with a little more privacy than here. I do not think the other patrons would appreciate anything that you potentially have in mind.”

“You mean to tell me you’re opposed to public acts of indecency? I’m surprised.”

“To tell you the truth, I’m still not entirely comfortable showing quite this amount of skin in public.” Gaius shifted on the stones, enough so that he could wrap his bandaged arm around Estinien’s shoulders. “But I suppose I should get used to it. Besides, no one is likely to recognise me here.”

“Mm, indeed. I imagine the last time you were here, you were in the whole regalia and all.” Estinien finished his cup of sake too. He had to move a little to pull their makeshift table close enough, but he settled back down against Gaius with a contented little sigh. “I hope you are enjoying yourself thus far, at least. Discomfort aside?”

“I am, at that. The waters of these springs are very pleasant indeed, and I could say the same about the company.”

“You had better,” Estinien replied tartly, retrieving Gaius’ cup and refilling them both, then handing it back to him. “T’were not cheap, my plans.”

Gaius barked out a laugh. “You should see the rates they had me paying for the airship. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say they were out to rob an innocent tourist.”

“Pff, surely not.” Estinien smirked. “So what say you that we finish this round and then abscond to further privacy?”

“And I finally get to find out what this big surprise of yours is? Sounds like an excellent plan.” Gaius downed the cup and gave Estinien’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Though I would not complain were we to stay here a while, these waters seem to be working their magic on my legs already.”

Estinien raised an eyebrow as he finished his own cup, then collected them both and stowed them back at the bottom of the bag once more. He added the cap back onto the bottle and stowed that away too, then tied up the bag. “Just you wait,” he murmured, then hauled himself upright. He held out a hand and pulled Gaius up too, and they collected the little bucket and set it back in its place among the benches.

Gaius returned the eyebrow raise, but made no comment. “Do we need to collect our personal effects?”

“Yes, I don’t wish someone else to make off with my coat.”

Gaius snorted. “Nor your boots, I imagine. Good boots cost money.”

“Indeed, though I’m not sure what anyone would want with either of our mangy old ragged clothes.”

“Speak for your own clothing, I’ll have you know my coat may be ragged but it certainly doesn’t have any mange to speak of.”

“Ah of course, I forget you have amenities now. No more scrubbing underthings in a nearby stream for the Shadowhunter, nay. Now he is able to do  _ laundry _ .”

Gaius snorted and rescued the clothes from his basket. “Indeed. Now, after you Ser Estinien. I find myself beginning to be eager for this surprise of yours.” They were easy enough to carry bundled in his arms, and he followed Estinien with a will as he led them out of the hot springs up the wooden staircase this time, and then out into the Bokairo Inn. 

The man behind the counter nodded at Estinien and made a mark in his book with a brush, and Estinien continued to lead the way through the corridors until they reached a pair of sliding doors off to the right. He pushed it open with his toe and Gaius followed him inside, a soft intake of breath all that gave away his instant reaction.

The small room was cosy and warm, no doubt from the array of lit candles spread around on tables and drawers and any other available surface. The middle of the room was dominated by a high, padded table which was draped with fluffy blue and white towels; a tall, thinner table stood to the side of it, laden with clear bottles of oils and other unguents the nature of which Gaius could only begin to guess at, and underneath on a slatted shelf lay a basket with another towel draped atop it, as if to hide the contents within.

“Ah, I see they have carried out my instructions to the letter,” Estinien said, pleased. He placed his pile of clothes and personal effects in the corner of the room, then set down the bottle of sake atop the thin table, nestled among the other jars and bottles.

“I see you were serious about the candles,” Gaius said, after taking a moment to collect himself. He looked around the room and found a soft, calm happiness settle upon him. “I must admit, this is not what I was expecting.”

Estinien regarded him, a touch warily. “I hope it exceeds your expectations, at least?” He walked over to the table and patted it, smiling tentatively over at Gaius. “As we have said, neither of us are particularly built for tenderness, yet this is something I wished to do for you. If you would divest yourself of your clothes and hop up here, then we can begin.”

“It most certainly does,” Gaius murmured, returning the smile. He added his clothes and effects to the pile in the corner and then joined Estinien, wrapping both arms around him and pressing a chase kiss to his temple. “You continue to exceed my expectations in every way, Ser Estinien.”

Estinien shivered. “You know how it makes me feel, when you call me that,” he breathed, struggling to calm his body’s reactions to Gaius’ proximity. There would be time for that later.

“Aye, I do. And I know that, despite your protests, you enjoy it very much.” He let go of Estinien and hopped up so he was sitting sideways on the table. “So, how are we to proceed?”

“First,” Estinien said with a Look, “we must needs remove that bandage of yours.”

Gaius sighed, but he’d known it was coming. “Very well,” he conceded. After all, it was not as though Estinien hadn’t seen him without the bandages already, and more than just once, at that. Yet… there was something deep inside of him which still twisted at the thought of baring it all; baring the true weight of his past sins, and the tangible reminder of them. 

“Allow me,” Estinien said, softly. He began to unwrap the bandages with gentle fingers, starting at the shoulder and working his way down until Gaius’ fingers were exposed. He dropped them into a small heap on the floor and moved it out of the way with his bare foot. “There, now.”

Gaius shivered as the air hit his arm, but he found none of the worry or anxiety flared up, for which he was thankful. Perhaps it was their ever-growing familiarity, or the soft ambiance of the room, but whatever it was he was not about to complain. “So what are your other plans,” he asked, voice a little hoarse, “outside of laying me low with this tenderness.”

Estinien hummed under his breath. “Well, first I plan to make good on that talk of a massage. Your old bones ache, you cannot tell me that they do not for I have seen the way you wince at times, and I believe a good massage mayhaps will provide you with some relief.” He rested both hands atop Gaius’ shoulders and gazed upon him with lidded eyes. “After I have you fully relaxed, I plan to help rid you of a little of that issue of yours with your scars, if I am able. And then I borrowed a little something from Neroe, who I believe borrowed from the  _ other _ Nero, and I shall show you a good time right here on this table.” He grinned one of those feral grins of his, showing his teeth a little. “I have it on good faith that this little device is quite effective.”

Gaius swallowed, hard, unable to tear his gaze from Estinien’s. “You certainly have thought this through,” he murmured. “I do believe you have me impatient to begin.” 

“Excellent. Now, onto your front, if you please.” Estinien pushed Gaius’ shoulders until he laid back on the table, then retrieved one of the towels from underneath him. “Allow me to cover you, I would not wish you to be cold.”

Gaius moved obligingly, rolling onto his front and pillowing both hands under his head. “Will this suffice?”

“Nay, hands by your sides, now.” Estinien waited for Gaius to move, then draped the towel across his goodly arse, if with a slight hint of regret at having to cover it up. For now, at least. 

“Do you have a pillow among all of these supplies, or am I to lay bare-faced on these planks?”

Estinien snorted and reached beneath the table. He pulled out a square pillow and plopped it directly on top of Gaius’ head. “Will that suffice, Ser, or would you prefer something a little more plush?”

Gaius reached up and grabbed the pillow, settling it under his head so he could res his cheek upon it, and then closed his eyes with a contented sigh. “This will do just fine,  _ Ser Estinien _ .” He smirked sidelong, putting the precise sort of deep timbre into the words that he knew drove Estinien wild, and then inhaled sharply as Estinien swatted him on the meat of his arse.

“Be good,” he hissed, though he was twinkling. “Now, let me see about these scars of yours.” Estinien bent over the table on Gaius’ left side and ran his hands up the length of his back, fingertips skimming across Gaius’ skin. “I’ll start with this one,” he murmured, bending to press a soft-mouthed kiss to a gnarled knot at the meat of Gaius’ left shoulder. 

“Ah yes, a gunshot wound, that. There’s the other half on the front, it went straight through.” Gaius’ voice was distant with memory.

“Hmm,” Estinien hummed, moving on to a distinctly knife-shaped affair next to Gaius’ kidney. He kissed that one, too, lingering on it a little, breathing against the skin, heeding the way Gaius’ breath hitched, and the soft sound of a stifled groan under his breath. “You don’t need to hide your reactions,” Estinien said, wryly. “I do believe I’ve seen enough of you now, have I not?”

“A habit born of long years of use,” Gaius responded, his breath a little ragged. “But… it is as you say. I shall try.”

“Good.” Estinien smiled, ran his fingers across the knife scar. “Someone near took you out with this one, I reckon.”

“Hngh, yes,” Gaius said with a moan, pleasingly louder this time as Estinien chased his fingers with a lick. “T’was only thanks to swift reflexes that I came out of that one relatively unscathed. Compared to the perpetrator, anyway,” he finished grimly, though Estinien nuzzling at that scar was enough to soften the memory.

Estinien moved further down to the crest of Gaius’ arse, where a spray of tissue knotted under the towel. “Shrapnel, I’m guessing,” he said, tracing the pockmarks and raised sections with his fingers. He followed it with tongue again, this time using his teeth to graze along the very edges, and Gaius jerked under his touch, swearing under his breath.

“You are  _ trying _ to kill me,” he groused, though by the way his hands were clenching into the towels, it was not a bad thing. 

“Not as much as all these things were, clearly.”

“Hnm. And yes, it was shrapnel. An exploding praetorium has plenty of  _ that _ .” Gaius forced his hands to relax as Estinien kissed his way across the spread of shrapnel leavings, pulling down the towel enough that he could map the whole of it with tongue and teeth and lips.

“I imagine it does.” Estinien breathed, enjoying the way Gaius’ skin pebbled at the touch of his breath. He stood and trailed his fingers up Gaius’ ribs til he reached his shoulder, and the start of the twisting burns that licked down the full length of his arm, not even sparing his fingers. 

“Ah,” Gaius said, and closed his eyes, tiredly. “I had wondered when you would get to that.”

“You ought to have known that I am not a man to leave a job half-finished,” Estinien retorted, eyes narrowed a fraction. “I will have you finally realise, by the end of this, that I accept the man you are, the full extent of you. Past and all, and that means  _ these scars _ .” He punctuated the last with a brush of fingertips whose tenderness belied the intensity of his words.

Gaius grumbled something under his breath, face still turned away, but he did not make any move to leave, and Estinien took that as a blessing to continue. He used both hands this time, his touch just barely there; a whisper of love down the length of Gaius’ arm til he was cupping his hand, tracing the lines of his palm where the flames had licked around and left their marks, scorching away the pads of his fingers and leaving them forever calloused and rough.

He bent over and kissed the pad of each finger, sucking them into his mouth in turn before moving onto the next and then onto Gaius’ palm, inner wrist, and up the whole length of his arm til he reached the shoulder. With gentle fingers, Estinien reached out and turned Gaius’ head to face him, then pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

Gaius returned the kiss, moaning into Estinien’s mouth as they breathed through it, soft and slow and needy and so fucking good.

As they pulled apart, Estinien grinned lop-sidedly. “Now, onto the third course. I believe I shall use the hemp oil, to get you more relaxed. I have been assured that this stuff is excellent for aches and pains, so you will have to give me the verdict.” He picked up a squat, fat bottle filled with a golden yellow oil and unstoppered it, giving it a delicate sniff. The scent was not too terrible; it had a distinct herbal air to it, but it was tolerable enough, and Estinien poured out a goodly quantity into his palm, setting the bottle aside among the rest before rubbing both his hands together to warm and spread the oil.

Bending over the table a little, Estinien ran both of his hands down the middle of Gaius’ spine and pressed his thumbs in hard, the way that he’d read about, pushing his weight up the length of Gaius’ back until he reached his shoulders, which were knotty with tension. 

Gaius groaned as Estinien dug into the meat of his shoulders, pressing his thumbs in and attempting to rub away some of those knots. He ran his thumbs in circles, kneading and working on each section of muscle in turn until Gaius began to relax beneath his touch.

Estinien smiled to himself as he worked, enjoying the opportunity to lavish attention on his partner; to touch every inch of him, and not necessarily in a sexual way for once. He paid special care to massaging Gaius’ scars, remembering some advice he’d heard from long ago about how rubbing them with oil could help reduce their appearance, and perhaps also aid in retaining some movement if they were hindering it at all.

“Tell me if any of this hurts,” he said, moving over to focus on Gaius’ burned arm. He added more oil to his palm and rubbed both hands together again to warm it.

“Never fear, I’ll be sure to let you know.” Gaius’ words were near slurred, and Estinien smiled wider. 

“Good,” he replied, and then began to work on his arm. The time ticked away slowly as Estinien lost himself in the surprisingly physical labour, the scent of the oil and the soft, pleased moans from Gaius who seemed to be almost melting into the table. 

Though he was unwilling to disturb the peace, Estinien had other plans, and he moved the towel gently away from where it was covering Gaius’ arse, still sadly clad in the swimming shorts from earlier.

“I hate to move you,” Estinien said with a sidelong grin, “but I’m going to need those shorts off.”

“Hmm? The shorts? Oh.” Gaius lifted his head and glanced at Estinien over his shoulder. “Pray, go ahead and don’t mind me.” He settled his head back down on the pillow and Estinien snorted.

“Very well then.” He lifted Gaius by the hips and pulled down the shorts without much effort and tossed them across the room to the corner with the rest of their clothes. Turning his attention back to the slim table, he crouched down and pulled a small toy out of the covered basket and set it down on the top of the table, nestled between two bottles of scented oil. 

For this, he returned to the hemp oil, and he slathered his hands with it liberally, then applied both of his hands to Gaius’ arse, squeezing and rubbing and applying pressure with his thumbs and knuckles as he worked further in.

Gaius chuckled and peered down at Estinien. “Ah, the fourth course, is it?” His breath hitched as Estinien pushed a finger into his arse to the knuckle, crooking it in just the way that would have him seeing stars. “Ngh, devious.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Estinien smirked up at Gaius, rubbing his prostate with his fingertip.

“I’m prepared to be surprised,” Gaius murmured, “ _ ah _ !” Estinien’s second finger joined the first, and Gaius’ hips canted up off the table of their own accord.

“I’ve been assured that this feels extremely pleasant, so let us find out.” Estinien removed his fingers and fetched the little toy; in essence, a vibrating chunk of metal, though Neroe had assured him that it was more than just that. It was about the length of Estinien’s hand, and as thick as three of his fingers; dark silver in colour, and ringed with glowing blue stripes that just smacked of tol Scaeva’s touch, with a flared base to ensure that it didn’t get swallowed up by any greedy orifices. 

Neroe had explained that there was a button on the bottom which brought the thing to life, and Estinien pressed it and found it to be true as the device turned on in his hand, making the most filthy purring sound.

“Interesting,” he said, more to himself, and then hit the button again to silence the thing. He applied a goodly helping of the oil and then brought it to Gaius’ arse, running the bluntly tapered head of it against his entrance.

“Mm, this is the promised device, then?” Gaius turned again, curious to get a glance of the thing, and Estinien patted him firmly on the arse cheek. 

“It is, and I’d thank you to remain where you are, Ser. Relax, and allow me this.” 

Gaius grumbled something under his breath again, but it sounded more anticipatory than anything else, and Estinien pushed the toy inside a little further, cocking his head as he watched Gaius’ reaction.

“Feels different,” Gaius said, into his pillow, “smoother than fingers.”

“Indeed.” Estinien pushed it deeper until it was seated to the base in Gaius’ arse, then with a wicked smile, he pressed the blue button, bringing the toy to life.

“Ngh!” Gaius buried his head further into his pillow, spreading his legs a little wider as Estinien applied some pressure to the base, rocking it back and forth inside him. “Yes, that’s  _ very _ different,” Gaius grunted, raising his hips to get a different angle on it. 

Estinien rocked the toy again, pressing against the base to grind it in a little deeper before sliding his fingers underneath and pulling it out, only to push it back in again and again, until he was fucking Gaius open with the toy, nudging up against his prostate with that vibrating head until Gaius snaked a hand beneath himself, began to stroke his dick with some urgency.

“Ah-ah.” Estinien slid the toy out and turned it off, dropping it atop the towel he’d moved aside earlier. “Unhand yourself Baelsar, I’m not done with you yet.”

Gaius groaned, but did as he was told. “How do you want me, then?” he said, finally.

Estinien slid both hands up Gaius’ hips and manoeuvred him until he was facing Estinien, arse at the edge of the table and legs dangling off it as he sat upright. “That should do it,” Estinien murmured, then closed the distance between them and pressed a soft kiss to Gaius’ lips.

The kiss deepened as their lips parted, and Estinien finally allowed himself to embrace his arousal, pressing up against Gaius and holding him as they kissed. Gaius wrapped his legs around Estinien, keeping him snug against him until they were both panting, teeth clashing more than once as their fervour increased.

They broke apart and Estinien grabbed for the oil as Gaius pushed down his swimming shorts, then stepped out of them hastily while he poured more oil into his palm and slicked up his dick, hissing as he finally got to touch. Halone’s tits, but he was so fucking hard already, and with Gaius so wet and prepared it was the work of a moment to line up his dick, nudging it up against Gaius’ entrance and then plunge inside with a long, throaty moan.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Gaius grunted, “you’re a damn sight thicker than that toy.”

“And better, I trust?” 

“That’s yet to be seen.” Gaius leaned back on his hands, gripping onto the edges of the table and angling his hips upwards, tightening his legs around Estinien’s arse.

Estinien smirked and rolled his hips, driving deeper into Gaius. “Mm, this is a good angle,” he murmured. “I like to see you enjoy yourself.” He gripped hold of one of Gaius’ hips, traced his other hand down Gaius’ chest and took hold of his dick, giving it a leisurely stroke.

“I’ll give you some credit,” Gaius panted, “you’re excellent at this. Nngh, right there!” He jerked as Estinien’s dick shoved against his prostate.

“ _ Fuck _ Gaius, how are you so fucking  _ tight _ ?” Estinien’s thrusts were small and intense, dick barely leaving Gaius’ arse before he rocked back into him.

Gaius groaned as Estinien matched his thrusts to the way he jerked him. “Because you don’t fuck me often enough, clearly.” He dropped his head back, barely able to keep upright and gripping onto the table for dear life as Estinien took his sweet time with him; fucking him soft and slow and sweet until he fell apart, shaking through the longest orgasm he’d ever had. His toes curled as Estinien kept going, nudging that sweet spot again and again, drawing it all out until he came too, Gaius’ name on his lips as he emptied himself with jerky, erratic thrusts.

Estinien canted forward, unsteady on his legs, but Gaius sat upright and caught him, holding him close with both arms as they both caught their breath. “I got you,” he murmured, and ran his hands across Estinien’s back.

“You always do, old man,” Estinien replied with a slow smile. His legs steadied, and he pulled out of Gaius with a wince. “I hope you enjoyed the surprise?” He looked down, blushing to his eartips, suddenly struck with a strange little shyness.

Gaius leaned back a little so that he could tilt Estinien’s face up and gaze into his eyes. “It was everything I could have asked for,” he said, fiercely, “and then more, besides. I find myself a lucky man, right now.”

Estinien snorted, but his face smoothed and he relaxed again. “Let’s not go quite that far.”

“I will go as far as I so desire,” Gaius replied tartly, “and then some.” He unwrapped his legs from Estinien’s waist and winced a little as his hips made their displeasure known. “Now, did you have any plans to eat? I’m quite famished.”

“Gave you an appetite, hm?” Estinien smirked. They finally unwrapped themselves from each other and he helped Gaius hop off the table. “There are washcloths in the corner, let us get cleaned up first and then I may have booked a quiet table for two at the Hostelry.” 

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t realise there were any quiet tables in that place. It struck me as quite the rowdy establishment.”

“Mm, there are a few, upstairs and out of the way.” Estinien picked up a pair of washcloths and used the little sink that Gaius hadn’t noticed to soak them with warm water. “Now, turn around and I’ll get you clean.”

Obliging, Gaius took the second cloth from Estinien and cleaned his dick and stomach, making sure that his belly hair was free of come while Estinien gently cleaned him from behind. When they were finished, Estinien washed out the cloths and rinsed off the toy as Gaius fetched their clothes and they dressed in companionable silence.

Gaius was about to begin winding his bandages on again, when he paused, looking at them laying in his hands. He gripped his fingers around them, and then dropped them to the floor and donned his coat, face set.

Estinien watched, but did not say anything, though a surprised and pleased smile graced his lips. “What say you to some flame-grilled squid? ‘Tis somewhat of a speciality here in Kugane.”

“I trust your judgement, especially since the speciality I’ve already sampled was indeed worthy of the name.”

“Excellent.” Estinien cast about the room to check whether they’d left anything behind, and then, satisfied that all was well, he held out his arm for Gaius. “Then shall we?”

Gaius tucked his arm into Estinien’s, ignoring the grumble about public displays of affection at the back of his mind. He leaned into Estinien for a second, quieting the other inner voice fussing about his bare hand on Estinien’s arm, and then they left the warmth of the little room.

\- - -

Thoroughly full of seared squid, they ambled to the Airship Landing, no longer arm in arm, but walking close enough that their shoulders touched. As they entered the door, Gaius’ eyes narrowed as he spied someone waving from afar.

Nagatsuki came over, paperwork in hand. “Hello again, Sers.” He handed the packet to Gaius with a grin, then ushered them across to the desk where a quill pen sat ready. “Now, if you could just sign here Ser Wyrmblood, then I can release your vehicle. It has been valeted, as per your request, and you can find it at the leftmost dock.”

Estinien tilted his head, confusion writ on his brow. “But I did not bring an-”

Gaius snatched the pen up and signed his name hastily, then pushed the papers back at Nagatsuki. “Thank you Ser, we can take it from here. Good day to you.” He took Estinien by the elbow and hustled him out of the Landing, heading towards the dock that Nagatsuki had specified.

Comprehension dawned on Estinien’s face, and he smirked at Gaius sidelong. “So, Ser Wyrmblood, is it? Why Gaius, you should have said something earlier.”

“I’m not going to hear the end of this, am I?”

Estinien laughed, delighted. “Nay, not for some time.” He leaned in close enough to whisper in Gaius’ ear. “Perhaps it  _ can _ be arranged. If you’re amenable, of course.”

Gaius spluttered, ears reddening. “Do not make promises you don’t intend to keep, Estinien. I am like to hold you to that.”

“I would be most delighted if you did.” Estinien patted Gaius on the arm and then slid his hand to rest possessively at his lower back. “Most delighted indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look out for Gaiustinien Week on twitter, from the 28th of June to the 4th of July @gaiustinienweek, and feel free to join our wee little server for more discussion and flailing on these two grumpy bastards! https://discord.gg/RQbUS8r
> 
> If you like, there's also Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub for general FFXIV fanfiction writers! - https://discord.gg/YksbJeZ


End file.
